Lust
by FlamingInk987
Summary: JJ's body was pressed hard against the wall as another's body was pressed against her back. Nails raked along her arms and fingers came to lace with her own where she had placed her hands against the wall. Lips found her neck and swiftly glided along the skin below her ear – a spot that had JJ's knees nearly buckling underneath her.


**Lust**

JJ's body was pressed hard against the wall as another's body was pressed against her back. Nails raked along her arms and fingers came to lace with her own where she had placed her hands against the wall. Lips found her neck and swiftly glided along the skin below her ear – a spot that had JJ's knees nearly buckling underneath her – and teeth nibbled and raked across the sensitive flesh. The blonde's earlobe was enveloped between smooth lips and sucked against harshly.

"Emily," JJ breathed, grinding herself back against the older woman's crotch.

Emily's fingers moved from being tangled with JJ's to lightly press against the blonde woman's wrists – a silent request to the younger woman for her to keep her hands splayed against the wall. JJ did as Emily asked and left her hands against the wall. She shivered violently as she felt Emily's fingertips drift along her sides and then under her shirt to run along her back. JJ gasped as she then felt the brunette's lips press against the bottom of her spine and the older woman's tongue draw a line across the skin just above her slacks.

"Turn around," Emily ordered huskily.

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned and watched Emily raise from her knees to stand up. Emily's hands cradled JJ's jaw as she brought her lips fervently to the younger woman's. Their lips glided over one another's and soon enough, JJ's fingers were tangled in raven locks and Emily's tongue had worked its way into the blonde's mouth. She rocked her hips forward, pinning JJ against the wall whilst simultaneously grinding a thigh between the younger woman's legs.

JJ's fingers gripped Emily's hair tighter as her head fell back against the wall and a whimper escaped from between her lips.

Emily's fingers moved straight to the buttons of JJ's shirt and began to deftly work their way down, gradually revealing more and more skin, until she reached the bottom and urged JJ to push the shirt from her shoulders. The brunette's hands slid over JJ's toned stomach and around the petite woman to encircle her waist before her mouth trailed across the younger woman's collarbone to leave burning kisses in its wake. Her tongue dipped below the lace of JJ's bra to find the blonde's nipple erect and begging for attention. She encircled JJ's nipple with her lips and sucked against it eagerly, alternating between sucking and flicking the tip of her tongue up and down over it – mirroring movements that she would soon be doing with her tongue much lower.

Emily dropped to her knees in front of the younger woman and looked up at her, locking eyes with JJ's cobalt blues. Her fingers reached for the button and zipper on JJ's slacks and within seconds Emily had managed to have them both undone and have the slacks around JJ's ankles. JJ instinctively stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

The brunette's eyes followed her hands as they moved tortuously slowly up along JJ's legs to the inside of the blonde's thighs. Locking eyes with JJ once again, Emily shuffled forward on her knees and took the elastic of JJ's panties between her teeth. The older woman pulled them down JJ's legs a few inches using her teeth, allowing gravity to do the rest of the work and causing the blonde woman to pull in a sharp breath, before allowing her lips to trail back upwards to tease the inside of JJ's thighs. Emily drew her tongue along the crease between the younger woman's thigh and lower lip before lightly nipping.

JJ swallowed hard as Emily lifted one of her legs, bringing her thigh to rest against her shoulder and her foot against Emily's back. And then Emily brought one of JJ's lower lips into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the skin. JJ half whimpered and half moaned and reached her hands down to once again tangle them into the older woman's raven locks.

Emily finally released JJ's lower lip from her mouth and slowly drew her tongue between the blonde's folds, moaning against the younger woman having realised just how wet JJ was and how delicious she tasted. The brunette drew her tongue down towards JJ's opening and she teased with the tip of her tongue, barely thrusting inside. JJ's hands tightened almost painfully in the older woman's hair as she tugged. Emily growled and plunged her tongue inside of the younger woman. Her tongue stroked against JJ's walls, curling inside of her.

And then Emily drew her tongue back up to JJ's clit. She flattened her tongue against the swollen bud and stroked over it, once, twice, three times, before she used just the tip of her tongue to flick up and down against the hardened bud.

JJ began to pant, her toes curling against Emily's back as her hips thrust forward off of the wall. She began to grind, almost desperately, against the brunette's mouth, needing the friction of Emily's tongue against her clit. Her hands tightened even further in Emily's hair and her neck arched. JJ was close. _So close_. And Emily could tell.

The older woman took JJ's clit into her mouth and tightened her lips around it. She began to suck, long and hard, moaning against the younger woman to send vibrations through the blonde's swollen bud. She sucked harder, moaned louder, pushed JJ further and further towards the edge until the blonde woman tumbled over almost violently – her muscles clenching and convulsing.


End file.
